objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Grassy
Flower Grassy, also known as Flower Grass, or Grass Flower is a OC created by . Appearance He appears to be a plant with a flower connected to it. Flower Grassy's original design is a bit different then his pervious design, it's flower was big. In his pervious design, his Grass came to the flower. In his Current design, it was changed into Grassy from AOTO with a flower connected to it. Unlike all Grassy clones, he is not a recolor. He only has one major change, the flower connects to the grass is the only change to Grassy. Personality His personality is very nice and friendly. He is also very kind. He can be happy or very sad sometimes. He is sometimes mean to enemies because he doesn't like them. By using his happiness, he makes nice people happy. Coverage Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal He makes a appearance in Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. He placed 2nd because he didn't get the most votes losing to Green Rocky. Battle for Dreamworld He also appears in Battle for Dreamworld. He is the second person to be signed up after Semir Ali Logo. He is not eliminated yet and nothing is known about him as of now. Battle for Wish Bush In Battle for Wish Bush, he was recommended by Cutiesunflower. This is the first time he was recommended in a object show, or camp. TTFCC He is one of the recommended characters in TTFCC. This is the second time he was recommended in a object show, or camp. Best of the Rest He also appeared as a recommended character in Best of the Rest. This is the third time Flower Grassy got recommended in a object show. The first was Battle For Wish Bush, and the second was The Fight for Cliché Castle. Trivia *He is the first male Grassy Clone to be made. * He is one of the two main OCs by Cutiesunflower, the other one being Green Rocky. ** Coincidentally, they are both kind and males. *Flower Grassy is the second Grassy Clone to be created. The first being**He is also the first Grassy Clone to not be a recolored Grassy Clone. * He is similar to Grassy because they are both plants, green, and have Arms and Legs. ** The difference is that Flower Grassy has a Flower on his head while the normal [[Grassy] doesn't. * He is one of the Grassy Clones. * He is a Fan of Warioware, like Green Rocky and the user Enzosmile. * Flower Grassy's possible known Birthday is on April 25th. * He is the first plant to be created by Cutiesunflower. * In Object Fusion, his combination is Flower and Grassy and his name is Flower Grass. * In the Newspaper about Flower Grassy going crazy over flowers!, it is confirmed that Flower Grassy cannot live without Flowers.This means he can't live without them. If Flower Grassy doesn't survive without Flowers, he might die. It might easily happen when someone burns him or squishes him. * He appeared as a recommended character in The Fight For Cliché Castle. ** He also appeared as a recommended character in Best of the Rest, and Battle for Wish Bush. * Flower Grassy is the only character created by Cutiesunflower to be hermaphrodite. * Flower Grassy doesn't like being called a Green Piece of Crap. Gallery Flower Grassy New Pose Very Happy.png|Very Happy Flower Grassy Idle.png|His Old Body Flower Grassyyy.png|His New Body Flower_Grassy_New_Bodie_463636.png|His Newer Body Flower Grassy Debut Transparent.png|Original Design Flower Grassy.png|Older Jumping Pose Flower Grassy Sad.png|When Sad Flower Grassy Pose 1.png|Debut Design Flower Grassy with a GBA.png|Flower Grassy with a Game Boy Advance Flower Grassy Neutral.png|Neutral Flower Grassy Talk 1.png Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png Original Flower Grassy Idle.png|Original Flower Grassy Body Flower Grassy Beta.png|Beta Flower grasse.png|New Pose Flower Grassy New.png|New Flower Grassy New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|New Jumping Pose Flower Grassy with Anime Eyes.png|with Anime Eyes Female Flower Grassy.png|Female Version Flower_Grassy_Ssssssssssssss.png|Flower Grassy Newer Pose Flower grass.png|Object Fusion 14, Flower Grassy.png Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky Flower Grassy Newer.png|Remake Body Flower Grassy Newer Remake Pose.png Flower_Grassy_New_Bodie.png|Flower Grassy by ObjectReater Flower Grassy Walking.png|Walking DiaFlower Grassy.png Flowgrass.png FlowerGrassy2cc BTB.svg FlowerGrassy BTB.svg FG New Body.png FG Flower New.png FG New Pose.png Names in other Languages * Hierba de flores - Spanish * Blume Grassy - German * Blomma Grassy - Swedish * 꽃 그랏씨 - Korean * フラワーグラッシー - Japanese * Blo Grassy - Icelandic * Flori Grass - Romanian * Flor grassy - Portuguese * Fiore Grassoso - Italian * Huacao - Chinese * Tsvetochnaya trava - Russian Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Cute Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Grassy Clones Category:Nice Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Category:Weird Category:Friendly Category:Tall Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Happy Category:OCs Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Green Ice Cube Fans Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Females Category:2000's births Category:Cool Category:Very Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Grassy Fans Category:Red Popsicle Haters Category:Flower Haters Category:Protagonists Category:Plants Category:Recommended Characters Category:Red Ball Haters Category:Football Fans Category:Bill Haters Category:Flower Grassy Category:Sweet Category:Helpful